


Drowning Out The Silence.

by PhoenixSpirit19176



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bastard!Alves, Childlike!Sergio, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious!Fábio, Protective!Iker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSpirit19176/pseuds/PhoenixSpirit19176
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre?” asked Iker, already knowing what would Cristiano’s reply would be.</p><p>“Siempre.” confirmed Cristiano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning Out The Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so not expecting that result.  
> But it's okay to lose once In a while.  
> And, Barca lost with an own goal.  
> STILL TOPPING THE CHARTS BABY. **

The final whistle rang.

The score line was 2-1 in Valencia’s favour.

‘There goes our winning streak’ thought Cristiano.

                                                                                 

Cristiano looked around, his teammates were looking dejected. He met Iker’s eyes across the field. Iker hugged Sergio without breaking eye contact with Cristiano. ‘Later’ mouthed Iker. He gave Iker a small nod which anyone other than Iker would have missed.

* * *

“I’m sorry” Cristiano heard from behind.

He turned to look at the owner of the voice.

_James._

“Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry for” said Cristiano soothingly.

“I still think I could have performed better” mumbled James.

Cristiano moved closer and hugged James.

“James, it wasn’t your fault. They had a strong team and we were a tad bit tired, to say the least” Cristiano voiced his thoughts.

Since Gareth was standing just an inch further from them, ‘He must have heard' thought Cristiano.

So, Cristiano left James not before muttering ‘take care of him’ to Gareth.

* * *

He made his way to the dressing room. Soon everyone piled up. The silence in the dressing room was almost unbearable. Cristiano thought he heard someone clear their throat; he looked up and saw that Iker was standing in middle of the room.

 

‘Captain’s responsibilities’ thought Cristiano before giving Iker a small reserved smile. By now Sergio was crying freely. Cristiano knew if there’s one person who took this broken streak harder than anyone else, it was Sergio. Cristiano crossed the room and sat beside Sergio. Sergio immediately leaned towards him and Cristiano put and arm around him rubbing soothing circles on Sergio’s back. Iker shot Cristiano a grateful smile.

“Gentlemen” Iker said. He got everyone’s attention as he expected.

“I know we were not expecting that result, but we have to give to Valencia; they had a strong team. And it’s okay to lose once in a while; it brings us down to earth a little.” That earned him a round of chuckles, even Sergio smiled from his position in Cristiano’s arms.

Iker arched an eyebrow at Cristiano, silently asking him to say something, _anything_. Cause, Iker knows that the younger players including Sergio; look up to Cristiano.

 

Cristiano thought a while before saying,

“Guys, _**everyone** _ made mistakes in this match.” He paused. “I was a disaster today, Gareth was awful, Karim was invisible, James was unfocussed and _birthday boy_ was doing well one moment and bad the next,

Toni blushed but still managed let out a chuckle.

Defense was unstable, BBC was not communicating properly and the midfield was so damn sloppy.” 

Cristiano paused to catch his breath.

“So I want nobody, I repeat _nobody_ to think that we lost because of one particular teammate. We win as a team and lose as one.”

He looked down at Sergio who was looking up at him with glassy eyes. Cristiano leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked up at Iker. “Thank you” Iker mouthed. Cristiano nodded but didn’t break eye-contact.

 

Their moment was broken by Pepe’s,

“What, no comments for Iker’s performance?”

Cristiano blushed and broke off eye contact with Iker before muttering,

“Remind me, why did I choose you to be my best friend?”

Pepe faked a gasp before letting out,

“Because you love me.”

“Really now? Cause right now I might wanna kill you” replied Cristiano, looking at his manicured nails nonchalantly. Everyone laughed at the look on Pepe’s face.

 

“Cristiano’s right” stated Iker.

A catcall of ‘Of course he’s right’ was heard from Jesé. Iker rolled his eyes before continuing,

“Starting now let’s put this behind us and focus on the match against Atlético”.

 

The gaffer entered. He was silent for a while. A mumble of “Are you angry?” was heard from Raphaël.

“No, of course not. Like your captain said, this defeat will bring us down to earth a little and makes us not underestimate the opposition’s capabilities. And like Cristiano said, we win together and lose together.”

 

He gave them a moment to process what had been told to them. And then said,

“Chop, chop people. We still have to celebrate Toni’s birthday back at the Bernabéu”. All of them hurried in different ways.

* * *

Sergio’s earlier tears had subdued into sniffles, and Cristiano was saying something softly to him. Iker crossed the room and crouched down to look at Sergio who wouldn’t look at Iker.

“Are you okay, Sese?” prodded Iker softly.

“I’ve failed you” mumbled Sergio before burying his head into Cristiano embrace. Iker was lost for words.

“Serge, Iker knows you did your 100 % on the pitch and he doesn’t blame you for the defeat, y’know” said Cristiano encouragingly. Iker moved to sit on the bench and took one of Sergio’s freezing hands in his own. Sergio looked at Iker after wiping his face with his sleeve.

“Are you angry?” asked Sergio looking down at his cleats.

“Sese, you know it’s not your fault we lost. You did your best, and I’m so fucking proud of you. Later we’ll ditch Toni’s party for takeout and you’re staying the night with me and Cris” said Iker with a gentle tone.

 

Iker looked over at Cristiano for confirmation. Cristiano smiled, a full smile this time and said,

“We’ll takeout Pizza, and who knows they’ll probably have your favourite, ‘Chickensaurus’”

 

Sergio grinned fully and got up.

 

“Now, go shower.” commanded Iker.

“Aye aye, Captain” mocked Sergio, back to himself before heading to the showers.

* * *

A comfortable silence settled over Iker and Cristiano.

 

“What am I going do without you?” Iker broke the silence, connecting his eyes with Cristiano.

Cristiano stretched before saying,

“You’d probably not know how to handle Sergio’s dilemmas, but apart from that you’ll be fine.”

Cristiano kissed Iker’s cheek before getting up and headed towards the direction of the showers.

 

He was halfway through when a hand, (he knew it was Iker) caught his wrist and pulled him towards its owner.

 

Iker smiled fondly at Cristiano and murmured,

“Is that all?” before crashing their mouths together.

Both Cristiano and Iker fought for dominance but in the end Iker won it by slipping his tongue into Cristiano’s mouth and squeezing his ass. Cristiano hooked his arms around Iker’s neck.

 

When they came back for air, Cristiano said,

“No."

“You’d probably die without me” he added as an afterthought.

Iker smirked. He was about to kiss Cristiano again, but was stopped by Cristiano’s hand on his chest.

“Umm… Isco’s staring”, mumbled Cristiano before leaving his embrace.

 

But he was still within arm’s reach. Iker turned around and to see that Isco was still staring, he arched an eyebrow at him. Isco immediately looked away and scurried the other way.

 

“Cris are-” what Iker wanted to say was cut off by Pepe’s,

“Why are you talking to the wall?”

 Iker turned to see that Cristiano had left and was heading to one the showers.

 He gave Cristiano a moment before taking off his sweat drenched jersey, and stepping in the shower.

* * *

Cristiano turned on the tap to the hottest it will run and splashed some water onto his face. He still feels dispirited, partly from the niggling spasms of exertion, mostly when the weight of the loss sinks slowly.

 

That was, until a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him towards a hard chest.

 

“You’ve been awfully quiet today” whispered Iker into his ear, his voice sending shivers (the good kind) through Cristiano’s spine. 

Cristiano sighed and turned around so they can look at each other face to face,

Iker readjusted the water temperature to medium and then placed one hand at Cristiano’s ample hips and the other at his bare ass. Cristiano placed his head at Iker’s chest. 

He took a moment before mumbling; “I didn’t have anything to celebrate about”, but Iker heard it anyway. 

“You managed to put yourself on the scoresheet” Iker said making Cristiano look up at him. 

“Yes but it was just a fucking penalty,” replied Cristiano, his tone angry. 

“I had a shot Iker, a perfect free kick, and what did I do? I shot it straight into dickhead’s hand”

 

Cristiano’s eyes were blazing with fire.

 

Iker wordlessly hugged Cristiano and rubbed soothing circles at the small of his back.

“I recall someone saying that, ‘nobody should think that we lost because of one particular teammate’, and now that someone is blaming himself for a mistake." murmured Iker.

 

Cristiano chuckled, before hitting Iker’s chest. “You know what I meant” and he placed his head on Iker’s muscular chest.

Cristiano closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Iker asked him insecurely. 

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?” Cristiano asked curiously.

“Did Alves say something to you?” piped Iker.

 

Cristiano’s eyes flew open ‘Wow. He doesn’t miss anything, does he?’ he thought before shifting his so that his forehead was pressing on Iker’s collarbone.

He wants to stay like this a little longer, but he could feel the weight of Iker’s gaze on him so he raised his head.

 

“Yes. But that’s none of your concern” Cristiano said with a clipped tone.

Iker placed both his hands at the side of Cristiano’s face and made Cristiano look at him before saying,

“Yes it’s my concern if it involves you” Iker said sincerely, not at all affected by Cristiano’s tone.

Iker noticed that Cristiano’s eyes were puffed up from crying but _who cares_ cause he’s always beautiful for Iker.

 

Cristiano was startled by the raging emotions that were reflecting in Iker’s eyes.

 

“He-,

Cristiano took a breath and then continued,

“He said that I’m not a team player and that I’m only playing football for the individual awards. He also said that I’m an asshole who doesn’t care for anyone except me.”

 

Iker opened his mouth to say something but, apparently Cristiano wasn’t finished yet.

Cristiano looked down “He also said that I don’t deserve the upcoming Ballon d'Or”

Iker sucked in a breath to calm himself, ‘Alves is in so much of deep shit’ thought Iker.

“I’m going to say this only once so I want your full attention” commanded Iker softly.

Cristiano looked at him after wiping his tear-stained face on the back of his hand and nodded.

 

“One, you are the most unselfish person I’ve met both on the pitch and off it.

Two, you’re a good role model for the young players in this squad and you take care of them in every possible way.

Three, your goal scoring feets are so unbelievable.

Four, you’ve adapted to a different league sooner than everyone else believed. 

And five, no one in this world deserve these individual awards more than you do”

 

By the time Iker finished, he was panting like someone who just finished a marathon.

 

“Easy there tiger” Cristiano chuckled meeting Iker’s eyes.

They were once again locked in a heated gaze.

 

They were interrupted by Marcelo’s,

“Capitán! Máquina!, Are you two lovebirds done yet? We are taking off in 15”

 

“We should get going” muttered Cristiano before softly kissing Iker.

He changed into a RM pullover and skinny jeans before putting on his Nikes. He also put some dark shades to hide his eyes that were puffed up from crying.

Cristiano looked around and saw that apart from Iker and himself, Pepe and Fábio were the only ones remaining in the dressing room. He smiled at both of them before making his way towards Iker.

“Let’s go, why are still standing here” Cristiano whined and tugged on Iker’s arm like a petulant child.

“Cris, you go ahead first. I still have something to do” said Iker not meeting his eyes.

“Please tell me that you're not going to do something stupid” pleaded Cristiano

“Do I ever?” said Iker before signaling Fábio. Iker told him to accompany Cristiano to the bus, which of course earned him an eyeroll from the man himself. Before they left for the bus, Iker whispered,

“You should take off those shades, your eyes are so beautiful just like the rest of you” in Cristiano’s ears which left him with a giddy feeling all the way to the bus.

* * *

Once he was in the bus Cristiano scanned for Sergio and saw that he already had saved seats both for him and Iker at the very back.

He plopped down, leaving a seat in the middle for Iker.

 

Cristiano thought he heard a grunt.

 

“Are you okay, Sese” he asked taking of the shades.

“Yeah, it’s just that I can’t untangle these earphones” Sergio grumbled.

Cristiano reached out for the _mess_ that Sergio called earphone before giving them back under a minute fully untangled.

“How’d you do that” Sergio asked amazed.

Cristiano thought a while before saying,

“Because I’m magic”, which sent them both into fits of laughter.

* * *

Back in the dressing room, Pepe was packing his stuff. He was interrupted by Iker’s,

“Can you help me with something?”.

“Yeah, sure. Anything you want captain” Pepe said not quite understanding the evil glint in Iker’s eyes.

* * *

They still had 5 minutes before takeoff, and both Iker and Pepe were still not here. Everyone was worried as hell.

And then suddenly, Pepe came barging in followed by Iker who was shouting “Takeoff! Takeoff!”. Both of them were laughing like maniacs. The bus driver took off the bus before scoffing _“Retards”._

 

Pepe sat down on the other side of Cristiano and Iker took the seat in between Sergio and Cristiano.

Everybody else turned to see what was going on in the back. Cristiano arched a delicate eyebrow, which sent them minding their own businesses. Iker and Pepe paused to catch their breath.

“That was so sick man” muttered Pepe before giggling like a schoolgirl.

 

“Mind telling us what happened?” muttered Cristiano clearly annoyed. Sergio nodded along. Pepe mouthed a ‘good luck’ at Iker before putting on his headphones. Iker sighed and scratched the back of his neck before mumbling,

“We thrashed Alves”.

Cristiano’s,

“You did _what_?”

and

Sergio’s,

“That’s so cool”

was heard at the same time. Iker weighed his options in a split second. He then decided to go with the easier option, which was to explaining what he and Pepe did to Sergio.

‘Let him lose some fume by then’ prayed Iker silently. Before launching into the story, Iker took the chance to reach for Cristiano, for the hand that was hanging in the middle. Lacing their hands together, Iker simply squeezed it lightly, and waited for Cristiano to squeeze back.

‘Wait for it, wait for it’ he thought. True to his thoughts Cristiano squeezed back a minute later.

 

By the time Iker was completed his _‘little incident’_ with Alves; Sergio was fast asleep, resting his head against the window.

Iker turned to look at Cristiano, who was scrolling his iPhone and beside him Pepe was snoring softly.

Iker cleared his throat softly, which made Cristiano put his phone in his hoodie pocket and look up at him, his eyes cold as ice.

 

‘Oh boy,’ thought Iker before saying “I know that you’re angry-

He was cut off by Cristiano’s “You have no idea”

Iker continued as though as he wasn’t interrupted “but, hear me out first”

He boldly kept eye contact until Cristiano gave in and muttered,

“You better have a good explanation”

 

“I know that it was dangerous to go into their dressing room and thrash him up but, he deserved it. No one offences my teammates and that fucktard dared to insult you; my partner of all people. I can’t just stand there watching you question yourself, I had to teach him a lesson” growled Iker.

 

Cristiano leaned in to kiss Iker. He felt Iker smile in the kiss. ‘He sure knows the way to calm me’ thought Iker before pulling away.

“Are you still angry?”, asked Iker searching Cristiano’s eyes.

“No.” said Cristiano.

Iker sighed.

Cristiano continued,

“But, you know that it was utterly reckless to so, and you’re supposed to set an example as a captain Iker. Now let just say that, _he_ decides to fine you imagine what the fans would think of you”

“Fine. I’m sorry” replied Iker obviously not sorry.

‘Now if only the bleed-’ Iker’s thought was cut off by Cristiano’s soft,

“Were you hurt?”.

 

Iker kept his mouth firmly shut.

 

Cristiano’s voice rose “Iker, were you hurt?”

“Yeah umm..” Iker showed the back of his other hand which had a medium sized cut but was bleeding freely.

“Oh, fuck” muttered Cristiano before running to the front of the bus. He came back with a first aid kit in his hands. He sat down and then placed Iker’s injured hand on his lap.

“I hardly think that it’s neccess-” Iker was silenced by a sharp look from Cristiano.

 Iker watched on as Cristiano applied pressure to his hand first before wiping the cut with an alcohol swab and finally put a transparent band-aid.

“There, done.” Cristiano said clearly proud with his work.

 “Cris-”

“Listen Iker, I know that they call you _‘San Iker’_ , but that isn’t going to stop you from getting hurt. _Just_ , please try not to get hurt the next time.” said Cristiano before putting the first aid kit under his seat and laying his head on Iker’s shoulder’s clearly exhausted. Iker shifted so that Cristiano could get comfortable and then put an arm around him. He lightly caressed the side of Cristiano’s face before softly whispering,

“Sleep, I’ll wake you up when we reach Madrid.”

* * *

Cristiano crack opened an eye. It was pitch dark. He checked the time; they still had an hour to reach Madrid He also noticed that Iker was sleeping, ‘he looks so peaceful’ thought Cristiano before turning on the nightlight above his seat.

“He really loves you y’know” Pepe said startling Cristiano in the process.

“Christ! Man you scared the hell out of me”, gasped Cristiano before saying “Yeah I know, and I love him too”. 

“Glad to know man, you deserve to be happy.” said Pepe sincerely.

“Thank you, you deserve to be happy too Pepe” Cristiano paused before saying “Find someone who makes you happy” he added. 

“Cris, the problem is I already found him, but he happens to be not acknowledging my feelings” said Pepe like a wounded puppy.

“Who is it?” asked Cristiano clearly surprised.

“Fábio” whispered Pepe.

 _What?”_ Cristiano asked for clarification.

Pepe just muttered,

“I’m just hoping that one day he’ll return my feelings” before putting on his headphones back. Since Pepe clearly didn’t want to talk on the subject anymore Cristiano took out his iPhone from his pocket started scrolling through his feeds.

* * *

‘Five minutes to the Bernabéu’ was heard from the intercom.

Cristiano thought that it was the best time to wake Iker and Sergio up, so he gently shook them awake. Iker shot Cristiano a lazy smile before yawning and rubbing his eyes while,

Sergio muttered “five minutes more”. Iker chuckled and kissed him on the cheek before saying,

“Pizza, Sese” Sergio’s eyes flew open and shouted “Let’s go, let’s go”. By now they had already reached the Bernabéu.

Cristiano interfered, “Serge, do you mind going first?”

“Nope” said Sergio popping the ‘p’,so Iker passed him the keys to his SUV and Sergio exited the bus alongside Pepe.

“What’s up?” Iker asked Cristiano, concernedly.

Cristiano caressed Iker’s cheek before getting up to sit on Iker’s lap, and Iker placed and arm around his waist before shifting him, so that they can see each other. Iker heard Cristiano sigh and then nuzzle into his neck before saying, 

“I know we don't shower each other with adornments or say ‘I love you’s’ frequently like other people, but I want you to know that I really love you and appreciate your efforts to make me happy. Cristiano paused.

“You’re the _only_ one for me Iker” he purred. With that said Iker was pulled into a soul-searing kiss . Cristiano attacked his bottom lip, but Iker was the one to spear his tongue inside Cristiano’s mouth.

 

Siempre?” asked Iker, already knowing what would Cristiano’s reply would be.

“Siempre.” confirmed Cristiano before getting up.

Both of them exited the bus together and made their way to Iker’s SUV.


End file.
